Human Error
by StarkyGirl
Summary: John is married, Sherlock is alone and now he has discovered what it means to suffer the biggest error in his life. The human error. Love. When John swings by Sherlock finds he has something to say and it could ruin a lot of things, but what it leads to is certainly now the unknown.
1. Human Error

_**Disclaimer:**_** As much as I'd love to own the lovely Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, I do not. All credit to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and of course the lovely BBC**

_**Bases**_**: JohnLock**

_**Characters**_**: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

_**Title**_**: Human Error**

_**Songs that influences this**_**: ****"Say Something" by A Great Big World, Bug in a web (CVPELLV remix) by CallmeKAT**

* * *

Simply a human error. What a foolish mistake to make and by god was he paying for it. Two years gone and now look what he had come back to. John, gone in a blink of an eye, whipped up from his hands, stolen by a woman.

Human error.

His own foolish mistake.

He risked his life for the one man he cared about, the one man that he had planned to keep safe and close to his heart. Oh that heart, what a foolish heart it was. Now here he was staring at what should have been a beautiful sight, his best friend about to propose to his new found love and all Sherlock could do was stare on in upset.

He pronounced himself though, not the way he should have but the hits he received from John proved to him that John still cared even though John punched him pretty hard.

Sherlock stood in the lounge, staring out the window as the rain came down like cold needles on the skin. A deep sigh, the feeling of depression seemed to cloak him. Bloody emotions, he had no time for them. Sherlock Holmes had finally felt every reeling emotion and all because of one man.

He scolded himself silently and turned to see John in the doorway. Sherlock gulped, those green-blue eyes locked on the man who changed his life for the better. "John…" He managed one word, the name of the man he had fallen for. His eyes then trailed down to the left hand of John's, there the wedding ring sat and there was that pang of hurt that followed every time he saw it.

John watched his friend carefully, noting his every deducting look that grazed over John before their eyes met once more. "Mrs Hudson called, you haven't said anything for days, haven't taken a single case…." He gestured to the empty wall above the sofa, "Nothing."

Sherlock clenched his jaw, his fingers curled into fists in order to calm himself, "I haven't… none of them have been…" He shrugged a little, "I miss my blogger I suppose?" He tried to sound casual, tried to sound as if he didn't care, that he no longer needed the support of the one man that made him see the reason to love.

His friend narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, he could see something else was there, something else that Sherlock had to say. "Miss me? Sherlock you don't need me…"

"And you said nothing would change!" Sherlock bit back before realising his mistake and lowering his head and turned back to the window. "You said that I was your best friend, you said this… us, was never going to change," He shook his head and closed his eyes, "He told me not to get involved…" Sherlock whispered softly.

The ex army doctor just caught the last sentence and raised a brow, "Involved? Who said not to… get involved?" He was confused, but then wasn't he? The detective wished it had not come to this, wished that he didn't have to ruin so much in order to tell John. He slowly turned to him, that innocent look in his eyes, "John there is something I need to tell you, something I should have said before…"

"That you, don't have friends, you only have one?" John queried and chuckled a little which soon faded when he noted the look on Sherlock's face. "And I'm wrong about… that…" he shifted his weight to the other foot and tilted his head slightly at Sherlock.

"Mycroft told me not to get involved. With you." He removed a hand from his trouser pocket and then gestured to John, "Told me it was human error, even I said it was human error," He scoffed and ran his free hand through his darkened curls.

"Love is a vicious motivator, assumed that it was a dangerous advantage, a chemical defect… human error," Sherlock paused and hitched a breath; his eyes never once left John. On the other hand John stood there a little confused, Sherlock never spoke of love. "And you were the final proof," Sherlock smiled at him a little.

"I did say it wouldn't change anything. I'm here now, I'm always here," He was confused, more so than he had wanted to be. "What are you trying to tell me?" Just ask him up front, no riddles, no lies, nothing. John and Sherlock, working things out.

The clock was ticking, it was now or never. Sherlock gulped and bit his lips a little. the words of Mary ringing out.

_You don't tell him. You never tell him how you feel about him. _

That wasn't fair Mary Watson, you stole the one man he wanted for himself for the rest of the days he was still standing. "John there is something I should say. It was something I have wanted to say for so long now," He stepped a little closer both hands now out of pockets and eyes on John the whole time.

"You, it was always you. John Watson you keep me right," He pressed his hands together, fingertips pointed towards the one man he had risked his life for. "It was all but a magic trick, for myself, to disguise how I really felt."

John could feel his heart pump so hard that he honestly believed it would pierce though his chest. It hurt, but there was a little he could do or say now could he? He knew what was coming and in all honesty he was glad he didn't have to deny it any more.

"I didn't want to get involved, brother warned me, my morals warned me and yet here I am. Standing before you telling you…" Sherlock gulped, the next few words would change their lives for good.

"I love you…"

John felt his legs attempt to collapse beneath his weight when he heard those words. How could he? Sherlock didn't love and yet it seemed he did.

"Human error," John repeated as he stared at Sherlock, "That's why Moriarty lived, because you…" He stole a trembled breath, unable to feel his body, feel the flutter in his heart beat. How, why? So many questions but there were one that rest in his mind. How had he missed this?

Sherlock could see he was thinking, he didn't want to ruin the one thing John had found on his own, his own little life with Mary but Sherlock was and always will be a selfish man. "John?" The silence hanging over them was painful.

John let a small smile slip across his lips, "Bloody hell Sherlock, where did we go wrong?" The pair began to laugh but then, that one look they shared in that very moment. Sherlock found himself heading straight for John who in return was doing the same.

Once in reach, arms entangled around a body, lips caressed the others with such passionate want for each other. It was always just the two of them against the rest of the world and no one was going to tell them any different.

'_I'm not gay' John always protested. He never looked at a man, never even dreamed of it until now, with Sherlock._

John's fingers tangled in those messy curls of Sherlock's, inhaling sharply as their tongues sought each other out. Sherlock's hands grasped at John's waist, finding the need to pin him but it seemed John had more to show than just what was hidden on the surface.

John found the confidence to push him down onto the sofa, to truly prove how he felt for Sherlock and by god was it a dream he thought would be left to die with the other dreams he had in life. This was all so real, all too much to process but he was soon enough processing it when Sherlock's hands grasped his shoulders and parted lips. "J-John…" Sherlock spoke softly.

John stared down at him, a look of shock on his face, "Sherlock, I'm so sorry…" He moved to sit up but Sherlock caught his shirt in slender fingers and hauled him back to him, "N-No, don't go. I was enjoying that."

For the first time in Sherlock's life, after everything he had suffered for John, believing he had lost him to some woman who was a psychopath, he finally felt at ease.

John finally knew how he felt and was glad that he was so accepting of it. For now it would be their little secret and he was happy to have made a human error like this.

Funny thing, the human brain, you never knew when it was going to choose to do something crazy like falling love.


	2. Memories in the First Floor Window

Hello my lovelies!  
Shocked are we? Well so am I! I started writing a new JohnLock fanfic and a good friend of mine suggested that I start up chapters on Human Error. Well I heeded her advice and went with it and look how beautiful the pair became ;D  
Enjoy some fluff my dears, who knows where it might all lead?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sherlock, credit goes to all respective owners. **

**Bases: JohnLock**

**Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes**

**Title: Memories in the First Floor Window**

**Summary: Sherlock and John have been with each other for a couple of weeks now and John cannot believe that he is Sherlock's. Now he realises one thing, he can't find the right words to tell him. **

**Songs that inspired: 'All of me' by John Legend, '****Paralyzed' by Finger Eleven, 'Hallelujah' by Jeff Buckley.**

* * *

Weeks, it had been weeks since Sherlock had admitted his feelings to John, that it was just human error and a beautiful one at that. John had never even considered that Sherlock would even fall in love, let alone in love with him. Since the session on the sofa all those weeks ago, his marriage fell apart, he just couldn't look at Mary the same way any more.

Sherlock had supported him the whole time, did his best to not insult the man he had fallen in love with. John appreciated it, having someone there to guide him through so much. At the start of it all John was ready to give up but Sherlock lit up his life, became the man he needed him to be.

The ex army doctor felt like nothing at all, stumbling here and there, falling all the time but it seemed Sherlock had caught him at the right point in time and hauled him back on his feet. Sherlock may think that John kept him right but in all honesty John thought Sherlock kept him right and did it so well.

He'd follow Sherlock to the ends of the Earth it meant keeping him close, to have the detective keeping him on his feet. They were addicted to each other but it was more than just an addiction, it was a bond, an attachment, an affectionate love that neither wanted to let go of.

John wanted to tell Sherlock how he really felt about him and damn did he struggle to. All these years they had been friends, all the things they had suffered together and without each other. John had watched Sherlock 'die' and Sherlock had rescued John countless times. They were life buoys in each other's lives.

"I love you."

Words that dripped with want, desire, affection. Love. Sherlock had rarely said those words to anyone and here he was, uttering them countless times during love making, cuddles on the sofa, a brief whisper while working, even said with nothing but their eyes. The way Sherlock's eyes wrinkled up and formed such loving crow's feet wrinkles at the corner of his crystal clear eyes, how John would offer up a loving touch. Oh how their hearts had been cured of such flu, the icy coldness that had built within them cured by a growing love.

John needed to tell Sherlock how much he mattered to him, how much he cared for the detective and why he did so, how Sherlock had such crazy affects on him, the trances he held upon John Watson.

As of now John stood in the kitchen as the kettle boiled, a small box fumbled between fingers as he waited for Sherlock to return home. A smile tugged at John's lips, a haze of light brown hidden behind eyelids as he thought on things. The kettle clicked off as it boiled forcing John from such sweet thoughts, hands fumbling to ram the box in his pocket.

Minutes later John was emerging from the kitchen to see Sherlock walk into the ever famous 221B Baker Street, tugging his coat off and hanging it up before the scarf that encased Sherlock's gorgeous neck followed suit. In moments the detective was smoothing out his blazer and turned to see John standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a cup of tea in either hand. "Evening, John," Sherlock paced over to him and took the cup from him, made perfectly to his requirements.

The ex army doctor smiled lovingly as Sherlock took the tea from his hand, "Evening, how was work?"  
Sherlock simply shrugged and head over to the window, watching the quiet street below. It seemed that Sherlock had been distracted by the thought of having his new drug when he got home. A bit of good old John Watson was enough to get Sherlock's mind working in over drive. "Tedious but I got there in the end, thankfully. It would have been better if I had my blogger there." He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at John who chuckled softly, "How was work anyway?" Sherlock finally added.

John knew why Sherlock had asked, considering Mary had been his secretary it would have been hard but it seemed his 'wife' had decided best to leave. "Erm... yea fine..." John murmured as he walked over to Sherlock and joined him at the window. "Look, I am sorry I couldn't come with you today but it was important that I sort everything out with the surgery." Sherlock didn't look at John, he just nodded and sipped his tea. He hated the idea of John working away from him but nevertheless it had to be done, "It's fine John, I wouldn't have asked it of you knowing that things need to be sorted."

For a while the pair stood there, looking out the window in a comfortable silence. John's hand slowly slipped down his side from his cup, gently brushing against Sherlock's fingers that hung at his own side. Without even looking, Sherlock hooked his fingers with John's, smiling inwardly by the touch. The time was getting closer, John had to tell him everything that was on his mind, to lavish the detective with such beautiful words.

He placed the cup on the side table and turned to Sherlock. The younger man raised a brow as he watched John move to look at him. The ex army doctor hitched a breath and smiled up at his beloved. "Sherlock, I..." He paused, feeling the nerves encase his throat, stopping him from speaking but he cleared his throat and went on. "Sherlock, I haven't thanked you for your help these past few weeks. No, correction these last few years. You have done more than enough for me, I was so alone and I owe you so much. You've kept me going and above all you gave me reason to it all."

Sherlock was taken back by the suddenness of John's loving confessions that were being laid upon him.

John ploughed on however without interruptions, "I wouldn't have a clue what I would do without that smart mouth of yours, how you draw me in and then randomly kick me out hours later. You really have got my head spinning and I have no idea how to pin you down, no idea what is going on in that superb mind of yours. It seems you always want me on that crazy ride you seem to be persistently stuck on..."

Sherlock laughed softly at that last comment, he had always wanted John there and to show off to him. He wanted John to know the amazing things he knew and could see that no one else could, to give his gift to John as a sign of his own love for the man but it just seemed so hard.

"However you make me incredibly dizzy with the rushing around, the fast paced thinking but yet it still amazes me, I'm still searching for words to express my amazement about you. Sometimes I feel like I am drowning but I'm breathing fine because you hold me there so perfectly. However, that's not just it, I love you and I don't just mean you, I mean all of you. Your brains, your brawn, your looks and... well everything really," John chuckled softly, feeling his cheeks flush with a pink hue but it seemed Sherlock was still listening to him.

"I would never ask much from you, Sherlock. All I ask is for the same amount of love that I have shown you to be returned just as much. I know neither of us are perfect but you are to me and that is enough, well so I hope." His free hand brushed through his hair nervously, his stomach doing flips and having Sherlock just stare at him with a cold expression that never seemed to change really made things a whole lot harder.

In Sherlock's head, things had gone blank, words escaped him and for once Sherlock could honestly say John calmed his raging thoughts, the plans and ideas. He made it still, like the silence of a deserted place. It was beautiful to have nothing to think about right in that moment, hence his sudden inability to not move.

John's hand tightened on Sherlock's a little more, gulping hard as he plucked up the courage to finish what he started, "That day I thought I lost you, and I cried, I cried so hard and I didn't care who saw..."

That caused a trigger to snap in Sherlock's mind, "I told you, when you cry you're beautiful just as much as when you're not..." He had seen John cry after he broke up with Mary, how hard it had been on him. Sherlock had suffered through every mood that John went through, paying back the favour from times before. John stared at him and blushed, "I know... but just... just let me finish please?" Sherlock nodded and fell silent once more.

"You are a man who inspires my muse but you also are my downfall because you are the biggest distraction in my life, just as I am in yours." The pair laughed mainly because it was highly true. Sherlock found it hard to concentrate on cases with John around but he wouldn't have it any other way. "If you will, if you would give me all of yourself to me, lay the cards on the table... hearts on sleeves, then I shall show that I will risk everything for you no matter how hard it gets because I fell in love with you and it's you who I want to give my life to."

Sherlock could feel the nipping of tears in his eyes, his lips curling into a sweet smile and his hand curled around John's even more. Never had he been told such compassionate words but the next thing would force his breath and words to catch in his throat.

John slipped to one knee, his fingers grasping out a small box from his trouser pocket. Sherlock stared down at the man with narrowed eyes, a furrowed brow to accompany such glistening yet hard eyes. "John? What are you doing?"

The ex army man drew his gaze up to Sherlock, "I know you said that the name William Sherlock Scott Holmes doesn't sound right, that you do not like it but... I'm hoping that William Sherlock Scott Watson might sound a tad better?" With those words he snapped open the box, revealing a white gold band within it. Sherlock stared at John and then at the ring, unable to breathe as his mind exploded into over ride. He played the name over and over in his head, how beautiful John's surname sounded with his own.

There was no response for sometime and John was panicking as he rest upon the floor, "Sherlock? An answer would be nice, kind of a hard floor down here?"

Still nothing.

"Sherlock? Say something, I'm giving up on this idea rather rapidly," John chuckled nervously as he could see the cogs working in Sherlock's mind. Suddenly a light squeeze was delivered to John's hand and in that instant Sherlock gulped hard and began to breathe again, "I... erm. You want me to be yours? As in marriage?" John nodded eagerly, wanting a bloody answer so he could get to his feet.

The detective barely blinked as he stood there, staring down at his lover. He slipped a free hand under John's chin and gently guided him upwards to his feet. Once standing, Sherlock leaned close and caught such exquisite lips with his. It was a tender kiss, one of love and trust and utter care. After a short few seconds, their lips parted and Sherlock nodded, "Yes, I would be honoured to be a Watson. I'd be twice as honoured if you became a Holmes as well."

Never had John felt so relieved as he had now in that moment that Sherlock nodded. The kiss could have gone two ways, a kiss to accept or a kiss to reject, to say goodbye and never come back again. Thankfully it was the former. What made it even better was that Sherlock wanted to share his name with John as well and honestly, John loved the idea, "Sherlock Watson-Holmes?"

"John Holmes-Watson..." Sherlock corrected his lover and laughed softly before pressing his forehead against Watson's, noses touches and lips almost in reach. They were smiling like fools, in love so madly and nothing could rip them apart.

Why would wise men say only fools fall in love, that they rush in? What if you were meant to be, that you couldn't help falling love with someone no matter who they were or what people thought? That had been the case with John, he worried what others thought but he couldn't help fall in love with Sherlock.

Sherlock on the other hand struggled with his own emotions, realising that some things were just meant to be and he had accepted that once he had learnt how to deal with it. Love was not a victory march but in his mind he was proud of what he had enticed into his life, the man that had instantly accepted him. That was enough for him.

It seemed the window of 221B Baker Street was slowly collecting such sweet, blissful memories of he and John Watson and Sherlock was perfectly happy with that.


End file.
